


Noxious

by Psychic_Possession (Lunensis)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: BAJA BLAST, F/M, I haven't even finished my five hundred other projects lmao, I'm Sorry, Since Non and I talked about it, Yandere!Adrien Agreste, Yandere!Chat Noir, Yanderien, alternative title:, but here's another!, first chapter is short but I gotta set this mess up somehow, sci-fi?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunensis/pseuds/Psychic_Possession
Summary: Adrien Agreste was a boy who was foreign to the concept of feeling most things. Then he meets Ladybug. What can any poor cat do when his heart starts beating again?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nonpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonpai/gifts).



> WARNING  
> The following story is not representative of a healthy relationship or mental condition. The following will contain graphic content, including mentions of violence, gore, torture, psychological manipulation, and possibly more. Proceed with caution.  
> Please acknowledge that this writing does not represent me condoning or supporting these behaviors. 
> 
> The Universe this piece is based on is highly science-fiction, with lots of tech and mechanics rather than magic.

_He hadn't meant to let his feelings of admiration, affection, or curiosity towards her develop into this. At first, he thought it was love. It wasn't an emotion he was particularly familiar with, and it made sense to him at the time. However, he knew love wasn't supposed to be so all-consuming—from his limited experience, it was a rather simple feeling._

 

 _What he felt now was nothing like that. Instead it was ensnaring, suffocating, and enveloped his entire being. She permeated his thoughts, something about her always managing to filter through, no matter what his focus was. He was thinking of her safety, he had to know who she was, to always protect her—be it from Akumas or other 'villains'—but most importantly, he needed_ her _._

 

_No, he wasn't just in love with her. It was much more than that._

 

_It was an obsession._

 

 

 

 

Ladybug. The heroine who had taken the city by storm, captivating the people with her first battle with an Akuma—a hulking mass of an earthen golem. A girl that was insecure, yet so confident and kind that she swept Adrien away. He felt a strange stirring in his chest that only grew the more he came to know her. The feeling was odd, yet held him more than any ever had before. Of course, he was also not very prone to most emotions, so perhaps that wasn't much of a feat.

 

The first time Adrien ever heard about Ladybug was through a passing conversation. A model citizen that collected trash in the parks and rescued kittens from trees, yet hid behind a mask. He didn't pay much mind to it. However, news of her began to catch fire as her tasks became increasingly dangerous. Suddenly she was on the news, known for her multiple achievements in crime-fighting. From catching petty purse-snatchers to conniving con-men, she became the talk of Paris, known better than even Chat Noir.

 

Adrien knew the signs. Ladybug hadn't gone from volunteer work to catching criminals in the span of a few months just because she was confident. She was beating the police to crime scenes, her costume became more complex and better suited for physical conflict. She had caught more than a few citizens' attention, she was noticed by a much more important person. Ladybug had help from someone that had access to the security systems, city cameras, and likely the criminal database.

 

Ladybug had an insider's help, just as he did. However, she had already built a name for herself in helping the people of Paris. Adrien was a famous model working under his father andhelped people he saw in need on a whim, but that seemed to snag the notice of some unknown official. Then there was this oddly cat-shaped robotic figurine in his possession, which introduced itself as Plagg—later discovered to be a person who used the little machine as a communication device.

 

 

Becoming Chat Noir was a swift process, with a multitude of custom-made clothes, accessories, and an extendable staff being left for him at discreet locations. There were cat-eye contacts that enhanced his vision, fully functional ears and a tail, but his favorite was the ring that controlled the workings of all three, along with the strange clawed glove that utilized an unknown chemical serum capable of eroding anything it contacted. Suddenly the streets of Paris had a hero to look towards when common-place criminals appeared. Even when the first Akuma attacked, Chat Noir was ready to take on the challenge.

 

Stoneheart was just a teenager, yet his radiating negative energy attracted the attention of someone so much worse. Using electronic chips like tiny black butterflies to increase the pessimistic emotions until the victim was blinded by them and other odd technology, the new villainous mastermind fought through corrupted citizens.

 

Chat Noir was trying to defeat the Akumatized victim himself when Ladybug appeared, willingly using him as an extension of her weaponry. Of course, he had wasted his destructive Cataclysm ability and could only battle physically, which merely increased Stoneheart's strength and size. Then Ladybug summoned an item from thin-air, and sprang into action to use the strange ladybug-print suit to defeat the hulking form of the golem.

 

Thinking to it now, it seemed so long ago. The way the Akuma was replicated, corrupting others into Stoneheart's image until they all collected into a fluttering mass of a human face as Hawkmoth introduced himself, only for them to all be deactivated by Ladybug's yo-yo and its neutralizing capabilities. The multitude of white butterflies that she released was a reassuring spectacle to behold, just like the rescue of Ivan and Mylene.

 

 

Their first battle as partners was quite the reassuring memory to have as Chat Noir landed another punch on the vile man before him. Brass knuckles clenched in his fists, he poured allof his seething disgust and rage into a blow against the reporter's jaw. This creature had recently taken to stalking _his_ Lady, posting in online message boards that _it_ was sure _it_ was close to discovering her identity. Adrien could not allow that to happen, such violation against his partner was intolerable.

 

As he slammed the reporter into the dark bricks of the secluded alleyway, he was immensely satisfied by the dull thud accompanied by a wail of pain. The thing now sliding to the ground in a whimpering mess of blood, mangled flesh, and tears hardly resembled a person. Just as he intended. _It_ could hardly be referred to as a person after the actions _it_ took. _It_ was no better than an unnecessary pest that needed to learn _its_ lesson. Chat was certain he gave one that would never be forgotten, the damage he inflicted ranging from classic beatings to broken bones, torn ligaments to fingers reduced to no better than shattered bone and fleshy pulp.

 

Chat Noir ensured that this is one encounter that creature would never recover from. It would never tell its tales, certainly not anything on Ladybug's identity. Not even her own partner knew such personal knowledge. How dare this lesser being that didn't even deserve to share the same air space she resided in think it could ever learn her civilian self without consequence? With one last look of repulsion, Chat kicked the thing onto its back. Pressing his boot against its neck, he calmly observed as the weakened man attempted one last time to save itself, hands bloody from their previous mutilation incapable of gaining purchase.

 

When movement finally ceased below him, Chat laughed with giddy joy. He removed the brass knuckles from his hands, tucking them safely away into his suit pocket. Retrieving a melon baller from the opposite pocket he knelt beside the body. Carefully operating around the victim's gored face, he decided which eye was in better condition, and proceeded to remove it. Gently scraping the melon baller against the bone of the left eye socket, following the curve of the eyeball itself, Chat managed to remove the organ with practiced ease. Of course, sawing away at the soft flesh of the optic nerve wasn't very pretty, but he could fix the job later, before patrol.

 

He couldn't wait to present his Lady with a new gift.


End file.
